Mozaik Role
by Jikan no Joou
Summary: Is this the fate she was to play? Being someone's replacement... She loathed herself. She was weak, and she knew it. She would have been a fool if she thought otherwise. But truly, is it the truth? Chrome knew that she was weak, and very reliant on everyone around her. ONE-SHOT, Based off Mozaik Role, hence the title.


**KHR is not mine.**

* * *

Chrome was not a fool. She could hear what the other guardians said about her, even if they did not mean it. She was a halve of the Mist Guardian, a former vessel of Rokudo Mukuro. A mere replacement for him, nothing more, nothing else.

Of course, she was confused when Sawada Tsunayoshi, THE Vongola Decimo, had acted so kindly towards her. She had expected him to act... cruelly around her, or even ignore her. Even the silver-haired bomber had reacted so violent towards her. It was not her fault, neither is it Mukuro's. She had known, from Mukuro, that the bomber had been always too overprotective of Tsuna.

Next, was the Varia. She had fought against Mammon, or the Mist Arcobaleno, Viper. They had fought, and she was only able to fend him, or her, off slightly. Then, after that, her dear Mukuro-sama had taken over. Of course, she had watched it all through him. She can't help hating herself for her weakness shown in the Sky battle. She was sure, that the Bomber and Swordsman felt irritated by her. That led to her, loathing herself.

Why was she so weak?  
Why was she in this world?

Those were the questions she constantly asked. A part of her had scoffed at her. _Asking such things would make you even weaker. _She had whispered. _So why don't you admit it? Admit that you are weak. _'Shut up!' Chrome had shouted back, tears almost flowing out of her good eye. 'I know that...'_  
_

Then, it was against Glo Xinia. Glo Xinia, he was an officer of Millefiore. Her Vongola ring was frozen, and without the help of Rokudo Mukuro, she would have been killed, or tortured by those of the Millefiore. After the battle, she felt weak again. She was always depending on Mukuro, and she hated it. Of course, she didn't hate Mukuro, no. She hated herself more than anyone. If it wasn't for the Cloud guardian, she would have been useless again.

Not to mention that time with Daemon, when he possessed her, not once, but twice! The atrocity of having someone other than Mukuro possess her, made her think that she was unworthy of being his counterpart. Of course, it didn't help that Daemon had made all of the Guardians think that she was better off in the past with the girls. But she knew that the girls had been stronger. Much, much more stronger than her.

Of course, in the future, she was devastated to hear that Mukuro had been killed by Byakuran.

_Byakuran. _Even now, the name still sounds badly on her tongue. He was the start of all these calamity which led to Chrome hating herself.

_Of course, you were just finding a scapegoat. Someone to blame all of your weakness on. _Nagi said with a scoff. She had named her other self Nagi. It was fine, after all, isn't it?

'Shut up, Nagi.' Chrome had glared at her counterpart, tears forming. it was her own haven, the only place where Mukuro won't be here. He had respected her privacy, and she would respect his. Nagi had scoffed.

_You are weak. I am not. That is the difference between us. _To Chrome, it had been a normal night. To Nagi, it had been yet another day of scorning herself.

After all, they were one, yet they are not.

* * *

It didn't change when she returned to the past. The fight with Byakuran had been over, and she would wish for a little bit of silence, a little bit of peace. But it wouldn't be granted, she lived in the Mafia, after all.

With both M.M and Ken despising her and Chikusa ignoring her, she felt left out. They only cared for Mukuro, and not her, she reminded herself. It didn't help with being _kidnapped _by the Simon.

And of course, being possessed by Daemon spade yet once again. Surely, she had been expecting for something else, for him to tell her that she was here to lure the _Vongola _out. She had no idea on why she would want that reason. She was, after all, a _Guardian _of the Vongola.

But being kidnapped to lure _Mukuro _out?

That would only increase her self-loathing. It would not decrease it.

* * *

Of course, after the whole Simon mishap had cleared up, the Rainbow representative would begin. At that time, she had been confused on why Mukuro didn't chose her, before realization had dawned upon her.

She was not needed anymore. Even Mukuro had thrown her out of Kokuyo. She had cried silently, knowing that she could not do anything.

As some days passed, she had realized. Mukuro would never care about her anymore. She was left to die. And after asking her _Boss _to let her join the team, she was convinced that she was not needed anymore.

She had known all along. She was only needed for being Mukuro's vessel, and after he was released-

She would be thrown away. She knew, but why couldn't she stop the tears?

After some days had passed, she eventually realized. Mukuro had left her alone so that she could think.

Think about her choices, think about whether she wants to become the Tenth Vongola Mist guardian. After gathering her resolve, she nodded and declared it, and her heart finally lightened.

Her mist flames had never looked so strong before.

* * *

_By the end the end has come, I'm so bored of you. I'm fed up too. _Nagi gritted her teeth and glared at Chrome, who was lying on the ground. They were in her haven again, a black, black place with nothing. She walked to chrome and kneel beside her,grabbing her up by her clothes, tears gathering in her purple eyes. She raised her hand, a trident's head appearing in it.

_Although I'm stuck with you...we, us two...are perhaps more alike than I once knew._ nagi whispered, her tears dropping onto Chrome's cheeks before she woke up, too see Nagi swinging the Trident down at where her heart should be.

Chrome immediately caught it, her eye and Nagi's widening as the Black space around them shattered, creating a white space. They both stood up, the Trident falling down and disappearing as Chrome spoke.

'Isn't this just fate, and nothing more...? That we are here, beside Mukuro-sama and boss...'

_Eh...? But, don't they hate us...? _Nagi spoke, eyes widening. Chrome shook her head and smiled.

'Of course not. It was just a misunderstanding.' She smiled at Nagi, and held up her hands. Nagi smiled, and nodded.

_Yeah, I guess it is... _She smiled, before embracing Chrome and disappearing, with Chrome crying, small drops of tears falling down her cheek.

_Fade away, fade away, I say to our hate..._

* * *

"Boss, why did you call me here?" An older Chrome asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head slightly. It was rare, after all, to be called by her boss. Tsuna just smiled softly at her.

"Chrome...did you know, why I let you become the Mist guardian...?" Tsuna asked, still smiling gently, and Chrome shook her head. "No, boss, but...I do want to know why."

"It's because, there are two sides of the Mist. Mukuro would be the dangerous mist, who would lead our enemies to danger, but you, Chrome, would be the kind mist, helping our allies. And by the way, Chrome... Mukuro told me to give this to you." Tsuna took out a small teddy bear and gave it toChrome, who was shocked, but still smiling nonetheless. She had tears of gratitude streaming down her lone eye, and smiled.

"Thank you...Boss...Mukuro-sama."

* * *

**Okeh-**

**This One-shot fic is based off Mozaik Role. Y'know?**

**So, I'm sorry if Chrome was OOC here. But, I do feel like this is Chrome. I mean, one would definitely, definitely, hate themselves if they were pushed to think that they are someone's replacement, no?**

**Anyway, please review! *bows***


End file.
